vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atreus
Summary Atreus was born to Kratos and Faye in the frozen realm of Midgard that was ruled by the Norse Gods. After his mother's death, Atreus journeys with his father to spread her ashes on the highest peak in all the realms, encountering countless dangers on his quest to honor his mother's last wishes and learn about both his father and his heritage. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Unknown Name: Atreus, Loki Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Half-Demigod/Half Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Archer and Knife Wielder, Runic Magic, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation (Via Shock Arrows), Light Manipulation (Via Light Arrows), Resurrection (Can revive others with Resurrection Stones), Limited Rage Power and Berserk Mode, Limited Precognition through his dreams, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the power of other beings), Telepathy (Can sense the thoughts and emotions of other beings) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of damaging Trolls, Ogres, and Ancients, who are around this level, Damaged Hrezlyr who is of this level through sheer size, Killed a Draugr on his own) | Unknown (Capable of injuring Baldur with his strikes, his arrows can harm both Kratos and Baldur, but the fact that he constantly proceeds to get utterly overpowered with no effort makes his reasonable assumed power harder to gauge) Speed: Unknown | At least Massively FTL+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Kratos. His arrows can hit creatures that are faster than Kratos) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Unknown Durability: Small Building level | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Talon Bow and summons Standard Equipment: Talon Bow, Knife, Resurrection Stones Intelligence: Gifted (Has the innate talent to understand written and spoken languages he has never heard of or read before by tracing their connections, being able to quickly learn how to read the Niflheim and Muspelheim languages when given a cipher, how to read Greek when given a jug of wine from Sparta, and even how to speak the dead language of the World Serpent despite only hearing it a handful of times. He can also understand some animals, and even Mimir, the smartest man in the nine realms, took note of Arteus' linguistic capabilities for someone of his age) Weaknesses: Cannot willingly use Spartan Rage and doing so will cause him to overtax his body immediately, Cannot use Resurrection Stones on himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ljösa:' Atreus fires arrows infused with the light of Alfheim that can stun opponents more easily than his regular arrows and can unleash large bursts of light to attack multiple opponents at once. *'Þruma:' Atreus fires arrows imbued with the lightning of the dragon Hræzlyr, paralyzing foes and sending arcs of lightning to hit opponents near his original target. *'Wrath of the Wolf:' Summons a spectral wolf that pounces on enemies three times. *'Falcon’s Dive:' Summons a cast of spectral falcons that dive into the ground. *'Bitter Squirrel:' Summons a spectral squirrel, Ratatöskr, to unearth consumables that can restore Atreus' health. *'Boar Stampede:' Summons a stampede of spectral boars that trample enemies in their path. *'Murder of Crows:' Summons a murder of crows that swarms enemies. *'Storm of the Elks:' Summons a spectral elk that discharges destructive energy as it walks. Key: Pre-Potential Realization | Post-Potential Realization Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Kids Category:Hybrids Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Norse Gods Category:Giants Category:Bow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hunters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Playstation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Users